with wings to soar
by silentLuna22
Summary: Naruto is a ninja with many dark secrets. she lived a life of hell, she is part of a dangerous rebellion and was kidnapped for her power. when she goes to wave, she meets Zabuza, who helps break her seal. with her mother revived by the kami, Naruto, her lover, her brother, and her mother returns to the rebellion. the leaf made a enemy out of the rebellion when they took their angel
1. Chapter 1

_**thanks for waiting! please review! it's official! oh I found my flash drive so I have to re write everything! sorry! I am so sorry about that! I mixed up my stories! plz vote for the poll I have for Naruto!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: I remember you

Naruto's pov

I woke up to see Zabuza hovering above me. I shot up and went into a defensive stance. "What do you want?! Why are you here?!" I hissed at him with my eyes narrowed at him. He just sat there and stared at me. Then he took off the muscle shirt he had on. I blushed hard as he got up and walked up to me. "Here, I saw your shirt. It's completely destroyed and I don't think you should go into the village alone." Zabuza said handing me his shirt. I realized that my shirt was destroyed while I was training last night. I sighed and took the offered shirt. "Thank you Zabuza." I said as I put it on. The shirt was too big for me, but I couldn't do anything but bandage my chest to hide my gender. I felt a hand on my head and I looked up at Zabuza to see him looking at me with a familiar look. A warm feeling erupted inside my chest when I saw that look. A look I feel I know all too well. His hand traveled down to my cheek and I leaned into it. "Why do you look familiar? Like I know you?" I asked softly as my hand made its way to his. I watched as a bitter smile made its way to his lips. "They must've put a memory seal on you. They don't want you to remember me." Zabuza said as he bent down to my level. "Naruto please say that you remember me." He begged as he grabbed onto my arms tightly. I thought hard and then suddenly it felt like something was breaking. I felt hot white pain as it went on and when it was all over, everything went black.

Zabuza's pov

I was walking in the woods thinking about Naruto the one person I thought I never see. I loved that girl with every fiber of my being, but it always seems that the odds are always against us. Like someone was trying to keep us apart. Then I saw Naruto in a field. I went into the clearing, but I took my sword off and left it near the edge and walked over. I slowly walked over to Naruto and noticed the remains of her shirt near her and a few bruises on her torso. I slowly moved over her, hovering really, but I won't admit to that. Naruto woke up a few moments after that. She shot up and went into a defensive stance. "What do you want?! Why are you here?!" Naruto hissed at me with her eyes narrowed at me. I just sat there and stared at her. Then I took off my muscle shirt. I noticed the blush as I got up and walked up to her. "Here, I saw your shirt. It's completely destroyed and I don't think you should go into the village alone." I said handing Naruto my shirt. I watched as she realized that her shirt was shirt was destroyed. Naruto sighed and took the offered shirt. "Thank you Zabuza." Naruto said as she put it on. The shirt was too big for her, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. I put my hand on her head and she looked up at me. I looked at her with love on my face. My hand traveled down to her cheek and she leaned into it. "Why do you look familiar? Like I know you?" Naruto asked softly as her hand made its way to mines. A bitter smile worked its way into my face. "They must've put a memory seal on you. They don't want you to remember me." I said as I bent down to Naruto's level. "Naruto please say that you remember me." I begged as I grabbed onto her arms tightly. I watch as Naruto thought hard and then suddenly her face had the look of pain. I caught Naruto as she started to fall and held her close. I wanted Naruto to know that she was loved. That she was wanted. I sighed and waited for the love of my life to wake up. While I waited, I fell asleep. Not noticing the changes to Naruto's body.

No one's pov

~Naruto's mindscape~

Naruto looked around wanting to know where she was. Then suddenly she saw a girl who looked exactly around her, yet different. She had long knee-length pure snow white hair with red, purple, and silver highlights. She had a milky scarlet colored eyes. Everything about her screamed powerful, but as powerful as she was, the Naruto-look-alike had air about her that didn't fit her. Eyes as old as time, and a look that didn't look right on her face. She had a sad, but comforting smile. She walked up to Naruto and as she did, the young blond saw a fox appear behind her. He had a sad look on his face. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Naruto asked softly as her copy stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. But now you can go to sleep now. You don't have to worry about any more pain." She said as she gave Naruto a hug. Parts of Naruto's body started to turn into multi-colored petals. The colors were white, purple, silver, and red. "Thank you for stepping in for me and being strong. Thank you for lasting this long and staying strong." The other Naruto said as a tear slip down her cheek. The great nine tails fox watched as the fake Naruto disappear. A sad look on his face. "What will you do now? Will you seek your revenge against the leaf?" He asked the girl in front of him. She turned to him a smile on her face. "There will be deaths in that villages, but not to the ones we know. All of them will survive." The girl said as the fox smiles at her. "We shall see my mistress." The nine tails said as the girl disappears. "So we shall Denji. So we shall." The girl said as she completely disappeared into thin air. The fox, now known as Denji, fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Naruto's pov

I woke up to see that I was being held by someone. I looked up to smell Zabuza's scent. He was having a nightmare. I smiled sadly at my sensei. I started to stoke his face _. 'He must be having nightmares of my capture. He must've thought I was dead after all this time.'_ I thought as he started to stir. When he looked at me, his eyes widened in shock, happiness, and joy. "Naru-Chan is that really you?" He asked as we both sat up. I nodded at him with a smile. "I missed you Zabu-Chan. I'm sorry if I scared both you and Haku badly. I didn't mean to do it, but if your mad at me, I understand." I said looking away. A hand found its way to my chin and brought my face upwards. Zabuza stared into my eyes. We hugged for a few minutes. "How about we train?" he asked and I smiled and nodded. We trained until sundown. When were done, we were on our backs, gasping for air. "You should get home Naruto. Your team will go looking for you." Zabuza said as he got up and he pulled me up with him. "Ok Sensei, I'll see you tomorrow after training." I said feeling hope swell my heart. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to tell you something." He said as he hugged me a hug. "Ok sensei. I'll see tomorrow." I said and we shared a hug before we parted ways. I was wishing that tomorrow would come already, but I'm a patient child. So I walked back to the house, a hedge in place, and walked in, a few minutes before dinner. The others stared at me. Sakura was the first to react. "YOU BAKA! WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?! YOU MISSED TRAINING!" She screeched loudly making everyone flinched at her voice. "Sakura keep it down!" we all yelled at her. Everyone in the village hated her more than me, and I swear they are starting to treat me better and hate her. It's the honest to Kami truth. Sakura shirked back in fear. And everyone looked back at me. "Where were you Naruto? We haven't seen you since yesterday." Kakashi said looking at me in concern. I put on my famous grins and 'looked' at him. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I trained too hard and passed put up until a few minutes ago." I lied with a 'grin'. He bought it and I went upstairs. I headed to the bathroom, with clothes. I dropped the hedge and took a shower for 10 minutes. Put it back up when I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I called as I turned off the water. I put the towel over my privates and another one on my head. The door opened and I turned to see the outline of Kakashi's body. "Is something wrong Kakashi-sensei?" I asked playing dumb and didn't know anything. Kakashi stared at me. "I want to know where your shirt is. Why did you come in another person's shirt?" He asked stepping closer to me. **_'Nosey ass bastard! Touch my mistress and I'll kick your ass!'_** Denji shouted and I mentally laugh at him. The big fox was overprotective and I loved him for that. "While I was had gotten cuts that would've got infected while I was passed out, but a doctor from another village was walking through and saw me. He saw the cuts and treated them. He waited for me to wake up and when I did, he told me to be careful. After that he gave me a medicine that healed my body while I slept. I woke up a few hours after that." I lied, not wanting to tell the truth. I didn't have to tell the truth to him. Tsunami called us for dinner. Kakashi sighed and walked out. I closed the door and got dressed. After 5 minutes I got dressed in my usual outfit and went downstairs. We ate, talked and went to bed. I had helped Tsunami with the dishes and then went to bed.

Zabuza's pov

I looked at the old drunk's house. I smiled as Naruto turned off her lights. Though I frowned at the thought if her being in the room alone with two men. As I walked back to the hideout, my mind showed me what those 2 bastards could be doing to my girl right now.

 _~In his head~_

 _T_ _here was Naruto with nothing but her underwear, staring at her two male teammates. Both man and boy were smiling darkly at her. "Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei why are you guys staring at me like that?" Naruto asked before they started to laugh sadistically. they attacked, Naruto screams in horror. and tried to run away._

 _~outside his head~_

I stood in the clearing where I found Naruto. My mind was playing different scenes in my head and I wanted to turn around and march my but back over there, but after much debate, I walked to the hideout.

* * *

 _ **who should be Naruto's 3 other boyfriends too?**_

 _ **Kakashi:0**_ _**Itachi:0**_ _**gaara:0**_ _ **Shikamaru:0**_ _**Neji:0**_

 _ **please review!** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**thanks for waiting! please review! it's official! oh I found my flash drive so I have to re write everything! sorry! I am so sorry about that! I mixed up my stories! plz vote for the poll I have for Naruto!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: fallen angels

Zabuza's pov

When I came back to the hideout, with my sword, Haku rushed to me. He was worried. "Zabuza-sensei are you ok? Do you need anything? Are you hurt?" He asked one question after another. I laughed at him and smiled. "Haku, I found Naruto-Hime. She's still alive." I said and he stared at me, shocked. Then he started to demand questions and I explained everything that happened. By the end of it, Haku was crying. He hugged me saying 'thank you' over and over again. "It's alright Haku, we will get her back." I told him as I hugged him back. Ever since Naruto's capture by the leaf, Haku was hell bent on raising hell and getting back on the village that took his little sister. The whole rebellion was hell bent on getting revenge. It showed how much we cared about her. She is our own fallen angel. And I fell in love with her. In the Rebellion, we're family and we take care of each other. "I'm meeting her tomorrow. I know you want to see your sister, so I'm taking you with me." I said and he snapped his head up to look at me. I smiled at me and watched as joy washed over his face. "Yay! We gonna go buy a whole bunch of things, but first I'm gonna get her out of that kami forsaken jumpsuit! Who the hell let out of the house with that?! I'll beat who ever sold it to her! I'll make sure they never mess the big brother Uzumaki! They will feel my wrath!" Haku ranted as he let go of me. I laughed as he continue to rant. Trust me, I feel the same way, but Haku will be the first on it if it involve Naruto. When Haku calmed down, we ate and went to bed. My dreams were filled with Naruto and killing 2 certain teammates.

* * *

Naruto's pov

(Dream mode starts)

 _I ran down the street, looking for Haku. I can only think he is looking for me as well. I couldn't use my wings to fly to look for him. We been together since the death of his parents a year ago. We never told his parents about the bloodline we had. When they died, they were killed by our hand. They had men over to rape us, but we couldn't take it anymore and killed them. We had ran and bumped into some villagers that saw what happened. They chased after us and we had split up when ninja joined in. "Shadow clone Justu!" I shouted and there was a large poof and there was a large number of clones. We split up in different directions. I was suddenly pulled by a hand. I panicked started to cry when I felt arms surround me. "It's alright Hime. I'm here." Haku whispered as I cried in his shirt. "We gotta get outta here." Haku told me and we did. We ran to the gates, but we were blocked by villagers. We jumped to the roofs and ran to the gates from there. We fought the ninjas of our village, not noticing that the Daimyo was watching us as we fight. Then suddenly it felt like I was being pulled from the nightmare._

(Dream mode end)

* * *

I woke up in a start, tears ran down my face. It was in the middle of the night and the others was still asleep. I sighed, wiped the tears away, and got up. I went downstairs into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The smells inside the fridge hit me. I sighed again and grabbed the milk. I closed the door and went to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. I poured the milk and warmed the milk up. While the milk warmed up, I put the milk away. I heard the microwave beep and went to get it, but when I turned I met a hard chest. I smelled wet dog and groaned when I backed up. Kakashi chuckled when I glared at him. I smacked his chest and went around him, grumbling about a sneaky perverted sensei. "Naruto, are you ok?" Kakashi asked as I grabbed my milk out of the microwave. I nodded at him. "Yea sensei. I'm ok. It was just a really bad nightmare, nothing I can't handle." I said before I took a large gulp of milk. "Are you sure?" He asked as I swallowed. I gave him a nod and he sighed. "Naruto, you know you can trust me right?" Kakashi asked as he stepped closer to me. "Trust? There is no trust in this team. This is an unstable team. You either train the team as a whole or I'm leaving. If you want me to trust you, then you have to train me like Sasuke. You can't push me off, and you can't spend all the time training one student and leave the other 2 to the wolves. If you want my trust, you have to earn it. There's no trust, no respect. You preach about teamwork, but you don't enforce it. In spars, Sasuke tries to kill me, and yet you do nothing. So don't ever asked me that again until you do something." I told him, unknowingly ending my speech. I finished the rest of my milk and went upstairs. I got into bed and went into sleep, not knowing that the Kamis are watching me.

* * *

Kami's pov

We watched as Naruto and Zabuza went to sleep. Zabuza's dreams were of Naruto and said girl's dreams were of the past. We regret trying to keep them apart. We should've never tested Zabuza's love for Naruto, as well as Naruto's Love for him. So we did the one thing we can do. We gave them and the rebellion immortality. Without their Knowledge. They are our fallen angels and have the powers of the Kamis. Though they will begin to notice the difference as time goes by. "It's all we can do until she realize that we lifted the curse. That we realize that she is not her parents." My sister said as tears ran down her face. We undid everything we done to Naruto. Her parents committed a crime against the Kamis and we punished her for it. But only one of them was willing to repent. We agreed to send Kushina back to earth. The guards pushed Minato and Kushina inside the throne room. We stared at them as they got up. "Um Kami-Sama is there a reason why we are here?" Kushina asked bowing to us. We gave the woman a smile. She know what she did wrong and is willing to repent for her actions to us. "Kushina, we are sending _you_ and only _you_ back to earth as a fallen angel. Congratulations you will see your daughter." I said as the red haired woman started to tear up, but refused to let them fall. We knew where Naruto get her stubbornness from. "Arigato Kami-Sama! Arigato all of you, I know I can't change the past put I'll make up for it. I can't thank you enough." She said with a watery Uzumaki grin. We gave Kushina her wings and sent her to the land of waves. "What about me?" Minato asked and we glared at him. "We know that you aren't willing to change. You will be sent to our brother in hell. We will let him have his fun with you." I said and we went him to hell, with him swearing revenge. We turned and watched what would happen. This would be heartbreaking to watch and funny to watch. Heart breaking to see a mother reunite with her two children who mistrust everyone but the rebellion and funny to see her rage against the village she once protected.

* * *

Kakashi's pov

I sighed as I looked at Naruto get into bed. I watched as he fell asleep again. He was right, Sasuke and whenever Naruto spar, Sasuke will always tried to kill him. I only stopped the spar if I saw Naruto try to kill Sasuke and punished him for it. all I get was a dark glare and disobedience from Naruto. He never listens on missions and do his own thing, which always get the mission done. whenever I talk to Naruto, I always felt a great sense of hatred coming from him. I didn't like that feeling coming from him. I hated it. I didn't want to feel like I caused that hatred again. I wanted to let Naruto to know that I love him, that I need him, that he is my life line, the reason why I haven't gone insane. I wanted to make him no that some love him in that god damn village, but I didn't know how to do it. I got into bed and went to sleep, my dreams haunted by the boy on the bed across the room.

* * *

 _ **who should be Naruto's 3 other boyfriends too?**_

 _ **Kakashi: 25%**_ _**Itachi: 25%**_ _**gaara: 41%**_ _ **Shikamaru:**_ _ **8%**_ _**Neji:0**_

 _ **it looks like the first 3 are in the lead. plz vote if you want Naruto to be with any of these 3!**_

 _ **please review!** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**don't own Naruto. I did, Naruto would be a girl, Haku will be her older brother, Zabuza will be he lover, Kushina would be revived and Minato would be burning in hell right now.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: a mother's love

Naruto's pov

I woke up to screaming and things breaking. I was up and on my feet with a kunai in my hand. I ran down the hallway and stairs, skipping a few stairs. When I got down there I stood in a defensive stance. "HOW DARE YOU NOT PROTECT MY PRIDE AND JOY?! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO ASK FOR HER TO BE ON YOUR NO GOOD TEAM!" A woman screamed at Kakashi in rage, who was being stomped on by said woman. _'Denji, who is that?'_ I asked and I could hear him crying in fear. I swore I could hear a howl of rage just beyond his crying. **_"Your mother kit. They sent her back after what she done? I thought that she was going to hell."_** He said I wanted to know, but I didn't. I knew it will bring him bad memories. "What's happening here?" I asked and everything went still. Then chaos happened. I felt arms surrounded me and my head met a chest. The woman started to cry on me. "Oh my beautiful baby! Look at how much you grown! Oh my Kami, you're as thin as a twig! Have you been eating right?! What do you eat?! Who took care of you?!" She asked as she turned me around. I couldn't do anything but let her worry about me. It was like when I first met my other brother, though he had parents. "Umm no eat whenever I can, I don't eat much, it's a medical condition, and my Oni-Chan and I took care of each other." I said honestly as I gently pulled away from her. "Oh my Kami! How could I forget my son?! We are finding him as soon as we get you something to eat young lady!" she yelled at me as she pulled me to the table. "But I'm not hungry." I protested but my words fell on death ears. She pushed me onto the chair and went into the kitchen. I sighed and sat put my head down. I closed my eyes and took in my environment. "I'm not gonna ask." I said before anyone could said anything. "I don't know who she is Sakura, no you will not do that Sasuke, she'll pound you like she did to Sensei, and Sensei, don't you dare leave or I'm going to burn every copy of that perverted book you have, I'm dealing with you when this is over." I said answering Sakura's question, getting a glare from Sasuke, and stopping Kakashi from leaving. A few hours later I woke up when someone shook me gently. I shot up and 'looked' around. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked as I stretched with a yawn. "It's 9:00 in the morning sweetheart. Once you're done, you can sleep and then we are going to find your brother." The woman said as she set plates of food. When I smelt the food my mouth started to water. I couldn't control myself. My hunger over and I ate everything on the table. "Arigato lady! I haven't ate like this in a long since I met Oni-Chan!" I said as I ate. After a few minutes I finished the food. I burped and fell asleep instantly after.

* * *

Kushina's pov

 _After she was sent back_

I appeared in front of the house that housed my daughter. It was then that I finally let myself cry. I shunshined inside the house and sat down on the chair and waited for Kakashi to wake up and come downstairs. A few hours later he came downstairs. With his team and a woman. And one of the perverted he reads. I looked at the time. It was 2 in the morning. I looked back at Kakashi. "You know Kakashi, I there are things that make me angry. You, of all people, should know that better than anyone." I said and everyone looked at me. The pink haired girl and the boy got into defensive stances. "Kushina-Nee-Chan." Was all he said as he stood there staring at me. I kept a blank face. "Where's your other Student?" I asked and he tensed instantly. I raised an eyebrow. "He's upstairs sleeping, Kushina-Nee-Chan. How are you here? You died the day of the Kyuubi's attack. How are you still alive?" Kakashi asked as his two students eased up slowly. "The Kamis gave me a chance once they saw I was willing to repent for my crime. After that, they showed me everything that happened after Minato and I died. And let me just say _Kakashi,_ I'm am not _happy._ I want answers Hatake and I want them now. I'm going to ask questions and if you don't give me answers duck head is gonna have one of his eyes missing." I said and a look of horror formed on their faces. I glared at him. "Where is Naruto? Who took care of him? What happened to him after we died?" I asked and he started to pale with each question. "H-he's u-upstairs sleeping, n-n-no o-one took c-c-care o-of h-him. H-h-he was treated like his p-p-prisoner after you died." He explained, suturing badly. I glared at him darkly. "You been training him like the other 2 _right?"_ I asked and he looked down. "Hatake I want answer now." I snapped as I got up and walked up to him. He flinched at the anger he felt. "No I haven't been training him or Sakura. I've been training only Sasuke. The only reason I asked for Naruto was so I could keep an eye on him. He could be a flight risk." He said looking up at me. The words that just came out of his mouth would be the biggest mistake he ever made. I was glaring so hard that I could set the bastard on fire. But sadly, that didn't happen. I slapped him so hard he was sent back to the wall. I grabbed everything at arm's reach and threw at the pathetic excuse of a human. "You pathetic excuse of a man! I taught you better than that! How dare you stunt my baby's Growth as a ninja!" I screamed at him, beating him within every inch of his life. "He's dangerous Nee-Chan. He needs to be watched." Kakashi tried to reason but I stomped on his head. "YOU ONLY WANT HER FOR THE 9 TAILS! YOU NO GOOD BASTARDS ONLY WANT MY BABY FOR HER POWER!" I screamed at him seeing red. I then started to stomp on his chest. "HOW DARE YOU NOT PROTECT MY PRIDE AND JOY?! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO ASK FOR HER TO BE ON YOUR NO GOOD TEAM!" I screamed as I continued to stomp on his chest. "What's happening here?" a voice asked and everything went still. I looked at where the voice came from and I saw a miniature Minato standing there in a defensive stance and a kunai in hand. Then chaos started. The girl started to scream as I hugged Naruto. I started to cry as I pulled her closer to me. "Oh my beautiful baby! Look at how much you grown! Oh my Kami, you're as thin as a twig! Have you been eating right?! What do you eat?! Who took care of you?!" I asked as I turned Naruto around. "Umm no eat whenever I can, I don't eat much, it's a medical condition, and my Oni-Chan and I took care of each other." Naruto said honestly as she gently pulled away from me. I saw what she was doing. It how I acted when I first met my mother. Then I realized I forgot about my son Haku. "Oh my Kami! How could I forget my son?! We are finding him as soon as we get you something to eat young lady!" I yelled at Naruto as I pulled her to the table. "But I'm not hungry." She protested but my words fell on death ears. I pushed Naruto onto the chair and went into the kitchen. I started to cook. _'She was so thin. She must not know that the Uzumaki clan were ghouls. Or she must've known but didn't want to eat dead bodies. My baby was starving herself all this time. She must be starving.'_ I thought as I cooked. A few hours later I put all the food on the table, only to find Naruto sleeping. "~ _sigh_ ~ she must be tired if she was sleeping right now." I said to myself and I noticed one of Kakashi's students trying to get some of the food. I grabbed his hand and broke his arm. The pink haired girl gasped in horror as the woman watched in silent horror as he screamed. "This food isn't for you Uchiha. It's for Naruto. Touch it and you won't have the equipment to enjoy your sex life you hear me?" I asked in a threating tone and he nodded. "Good and pinky, touch my baby girl again and you will end up in a slave trade." I said glaring at her and she nodded as well. I went back into the kitchen. I made a shadow clone and went back to the diner room when I got back, I saw a boy and an old man, but I ignored them. My shadow clone gently shook Naruto up. She shot up and looked around. She blinked and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" Naruto asked as she stretched with a yawn. "It's 9:00 in the morning sweetheart. Once you're done, you can sleep and then we are going to find your brother." I said as I set plates of food. The clone proofed silently. Naruto smelt the food and her mouth started to water. I could tell she couldn't control herself. Naruto's hunger over and she ate everything on the table. "Arigato lady! I haven't ate like this in a long since I met Oni-Chan!" She said as she ate. After a few minutes Naruto finished the food. She burped and fell asleep instantly after. I laughed as she started snore lightly. "Why do you care about that _Baka_ anyway?" The boy asked and I glared at him. "What's your name brat?" I asked and the pink haired glared at me. "Treat Sasuke-Kun with respect!" she yelled and I threw a kunai at her. "You should treat me respect bitch. I don't give a damn who you are. If you want my respect then earn it. The reason I care about this _Baka_ because this **_Baka_** is my child so insult my daughter again and you will lose your head." I snapped at both of them. They jumped when I stood up. I picked Naruto up and brought her upstairs. I made a clone and sent it downstairs to clean the dishes. After 2 hours, Naruto woke up and turned her head sideways. "Mom?" She asked unsurely. I sat beside her and hugged her. "I'm here. Your life must've been horrible." I said and she gave me a hug. "Can I go take a shower? I have go meet someone." Naruto said and I smiled. "Of course you can." I said as I let go. I watched as she started to leave the room. "Oh and Naruto?" I called and she stopped and turned to look at me. I smiled at her. "You don't have to hide from me. I want to have the trust of my daughter and son after all." I said and I watched as a soft bitter smile formed on her lips. "I know, but I have trust issues. I want learn to trust you, but I can't help but wonder when you will betray me." She said softly before she left the room. A tear escaped my eye. Then another one. The tears kept going. After a while until I calmed down. I found clothes that aren't an eyesore and put in the bathroom. I then went downstairs and, against my better judgment, helped Kakashi and trained his bratty Students. After 10 minutes, Naruto came out of the house. He had on a blue shirt and black knee-length pants. "You know I will have to buy you new clothes. Neon orange is not a color for a ninja." I told her and she smiled at me. "Tell that to the many ninja that had to chase me after I painted the Hokage Mountain in broad daylight in the thing. I never seen the old man so mad." She said with a light laugh. I pouted angrily. "Whenever I do it, I always got caught and had to clean it." I said childishly and Naruto laughed again. "Yea, for some reason, Iruka was the only one who seems to catch me when all the others couldn't." Naruto said as she tilted her head to the side with a smile. "You're training them? Wow. I never thought that I ever see Sasuke will ever piss his pants." Naruto said with a smile and I looked to see what she was talking about. Sure enough the Uchiha's pants was soaked in urine. I laughed my ass off. "How about we spar when you get back?" I asked and she smiled at me. "Yeah sure. I'm gonna head out and see my friend." Naruto said and I smiled at her as Sasuke and Sakura gawked at us. "How come that Dobe gets to skip out on training?!" Sasuke, if I remember correctly, yelled at me in anger. A kunai found itself embedded in his leg. "What did I say about yelling at me boy?" I said smiling sadistically at both them as Naruto walked past us. "See you later Naru-Chan!" I yelled as she walked away. She stopped and turned to me. A smile on her face. "I'll see you at dinner Kaa-Chan!" She called back and then continued to walk away. I smiled, feeling happy beyond belief.

* * *

Naruto's pov

I walked down the path to the clearing, feeling nervous and excited. Nervous because of the fact that someone could be following me, and excited because I would see Zabuza again and after a while, my big brother Haku. Then I realized reached my destination and I smelled 2 scents I know too well. I smiled and shot towards the both of the scents. I tackled one of them to the ground. "Oni-Chan! I missed you!" I cheered happily as I hugged him. "I missed you too, Imouto-Chan." He said as he hugged me back and we got up. "Hi sensei!" I said as I tackled him to the ground. He laughed as he hugged me. I smiled widely. We trained for 2 hours and talked about what was going on in the rebellion. "Oh, there's a lady, with red hair. She says she's our mom." I said and they blinked at me. "Denji says that she is our Mom." I said and they 'oh'ed at me. "Are you sure?" Zabuza asked and looked at him with a serious face. "Denji cried sensei. The one and only time Denji ever cried is when he thought I was dead. He thought he lost me and told me I was the best mistress he ever had. He hasn't stopped crying since he saw the woman." I said as I looked away. I could still hear his crying. "There's another thing. When I came downstairs. Just beyond Denji's crying. I heard a howl of rage. It's like I heard it before, but I can't figure it out. It's weird." I said as the howling began to louder. It was overpowering Denji's voice, who was calling my name. I shook my head and tried to focus on Denji's voice. "Naru-Chan are you ok?" Haku asked as he put a hand on my head. "The howling is getting louder. Denji is calling me, but his voice is fading." I said as I started to get drowsy. Then I passed out. Falling into Zabuza's strong arms.

* * *

No one's pov

~Mindscape~

Naruto stood in front of a cage. She looked into the cage and looked up. "Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. She can feel that she knows this place. **_"It's good to see my only daughter. I wanted to see you for so long. I never wanted you to live the life that you did."_** A deep voice said making the young girl jump. She looked up. A large fox with red fur and 19 tails. ( **A/N: don't judge me!)** His eyes was trained on the young wary girl. **_"I missed you my beautiful flower. I watched your life through Denji's eyes, I'm not happy with your mother at the moment."_** The great fox said and Naruto sighed. She sat down and looked up at the fox. Not meeting his eyes. At this the fox grew angered. "Look at my in the eye girl!" He shouted at her and she looked at him. He glared at the girl. "I can't look at you in the eye." She said and he grew even angrier. "Why?! Tell me!" he yelled at the girl. She just sighed and stood up. She turned and started to walk away. "Don't walk away!" he roared in anger. Just before she left, Naruto stopped at the door. She put a hand on the flat door. "I can't look at you in the eye because I'm blind. I was born blind. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not coming back." Naruto said shocking the old fox. All he could do was stare as his daughter leave. He couldn't say a word. He then realized, as the door was closing, that he would never see his daughter again.

~Outside~

* * *

Zabuza and Haku watched as Naruto laid in Haku's arms. They were panicking. They didn't know what was happening. It was terrifying. Naruto started to run a fever. Zabuza paced as Haku held the sleeping and sick girl. It was only a few minutes, but to them it felt like hours. Naruto then started to stir. "Ahh that hurts. Haku-Chan let go." Naruto Whined softly as she moved and both men laughed gently. Naruto was going be okay. But she still have the fever. "Haku, can you bring Naruto-Chan to that old man's home? I can't go there without being recognized. I need you to stay with her." Zabuza said with a blush, though he really wanted to bring Naruto home, but he came up with a plan and wanted to get it done. Haku understood. He stood up and walked to the house. As Haku walked away, Zabuza started to put his plan to action. It'll take a few days for him to finish it.

* * *

 _ **Finished! I' going to sleep! good night!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**don't own Naruto. I did, Naruto would be a girl, Haku will be her older brother, Zabuza will be he lover, Kushina would be revived and Minato would be burning in hell right now.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: someone to love

Haku's pov

I walked down the road with Naruto on my back. _'Naru-Chan is so light. I can barely feel her weight, didn't she eat? She probably hasn't.'_ I thought as Tunzna's house came into sight. Naruto moved slightly on my back. I sighed as I walked. Then I saw a woman with long red hair. She looked like my mother. I saw that she was harshly training Naruto's teammates. I saw that she sent both of them inside when I walked in hearing distance. "Umm excuse me, but who are you?" I asked and she looked at me. Her eyes widened in shock and she started to cry. "Musuko? Oh my Kamis, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I knew you didn't understand, but I'm sorry." She said as she hugged me and Naruto. Then I realized why she looked like my mother. She _is_ my mother. Tears ran down my cheeks unbeknownst to me. I gently moved away. She wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. "Imouto is running a fever. It probably had gotten higher. She gotten it while helping me find herbs." I lied, but it felt like I had a ton of brick in my stomach. I never liked lying. I hated it. I looked at Naruto as she moved on my back slightly. "We should get Imouto inside." I said and she nodded at me. She led me inside the house and Naruto's teammate looked at me. I couldn't the twitch of my eye. A duck ass-haired Uchiha and pink haired abomination. The pink haired bi- I mean girl glared at me. I glared at her. "Let me take you to the room Naru-Chan sleeps in." Mom said and I turned to her and smiled. "Hai Kaa-chan." I said as I followed her upstairs. We reached the room and I set Naruto down on the bed. I put my hand over her head and formed a thin sheet of ice. I always did this whenever she got a fever. "What are you doing?" Mom asked and I looked at her. "Whenever Otouto got a fever, I coat his face in a thin layer of ice. It helps his fever and his breathing." I said as I coat the rest of Naruto's face in ice. She took even breathes as she slept. Mom looked at us in awe and shock. "It's amazing. How?" She asked and I smiled at her. "We always did this. Naruto has complete trust in me. Before we met, whenever Naruto got a really bad fever, He slept in extremely cold places. He would stay asleep until he got better. The day we met, he collapsed in front of me and was breathing heavily. He was hurt too. Though he healed after a few weeks." I explained to her and she nodded at me. I didn't know what Naruto found so fun about lying, but I didn't tell her that. We sat there talking about what went on in my and Naruto's life.

* * *

Zabuza's pov

~a few days later~'

I groaned as a headache came on. I was on the ground in the ground panting in the clearing. I cursed every god up there for making love so damn hard. I swore I could hear laughing somewhere. I grew a garden of Naruto's favorite flowers. The whole clearing smelled of those flowers. I had sent clones to our hide out and they cooked a delicious dinner, at least I hoped it's delicious. I had bought swords for Naruto and made a necklace out of her favorite metal. I also made up a song and would, no matter how much I hated it, sing it to Naruto. I hated being romantic, but damn it I would swallow my pride and do it for Naruto. If I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with Naruto, I would've slit my own throat before I ever do anything romantic. Though I didn't care. I sighed and got up. Haku had met up with me to tell me how Naruto is. I had filled him in on my plan and he agreed on keeping Naruto away. I smiled when I thought of Naruto. She was getting better and better. She always had a knack for recovering fast when it came to being sick, wounded, or poisoned. She was coming today. I couldn't stop grinning. I got up and went to our hide out. After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went back to the clearing just as Naruto came in. I shunshined next to the table. I stood there as Naruto made her way to me. I smiled at what she was wearing. She was wearing a black ankle length dress. Her knee length hair was put into a ponytail, making her hear reach her but. Her highlighted white bangs framed her face. I smiled as she walked towards me. I held out a hand to her and she grabbed it. "Hello Hime. You look beautiful today." I said as my pants got tight. _'I will not make a move on her you idiot! Naruto has already been through enough!'_ I thought as Naruto smiled at me. "Thank you Zabuza. You look quite handsome as well today." Naruto said as she blushed. I smiled at her. I loved it when she blushed. She looked beautiful. It was why I made her blush so much whenever I got the chance back at home base. I pulled her to her seat and pushed her in. "I'm wondering sensei, what's the occasion?" Naruto asked with the blush still on her face as I sat down across from her. "Well I want you to know and give you something. That and can't a sensei have dinner with his student?" I asked with a smile. Naruto blushed even deeper. The sun was setting as we talked. We ate and laughed as we traded stories from our time apart. By the time we finished, it was night time and the stars were out. I stood up and helped Naruto out of her seat. We walked around for a bit. "The air smiles beautiful. Did you plant my favorite flowers sensei?" Naruto asked as she turned her head to me. I blushed slightly as I looked away. "Yea. I knew you loved these flowers, so I planted them. Thought you would like your own little sanctuary here. Or when we make a village here." I said as the blush got bigger and bigger. She laughed her musical laugh and smiled her beautiful smile. "You are so sweet sensei. That's what I love about you." She said with a bright blush on her face. I smiled at her, a warm feeling rising in my chest. I formed a guitar as I sat Naruto on a rock I moved here. I started to play the guitar. Then I started to sing the words that's been on my mind.

* * *

Normal pov

 _"Ten miles from town  
And I just broke down  
Spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone  
Just trying to get home  
To tell you I was wrong, but you already know  
Believe me, I won't stop at nothing to see you  
So I've started running."_

* * *

Naruto and Zabuza didn't notice that some of the stars came down from the sky and was dancing around us. Nor did they know that the whole thing was being shown everywhere. They didn't even notice the heart that was being formed by the stars.

* * *

 _"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
and I think that all that still matters is love ever after  
after the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you."_

* * *

Zabuza looked at Naruto with love in his eyes as she looked at him, shocked. Though her shock turned to love. The people watching were shocked that one of the seven of the swordsmen could sing so well. They couldn't help but wonder who was the white haired beauty was.

* * *

 _"Last time we talked  
the night that you walked  
Burns like an iron in the back  
Of my mind  
I must have been high  
to say you and I weren't meant to be  
and just wasting my time  
Oh why did I ever doubt you  
you know I would die here without you."_

* * *

The leaf village looked at the girl, wondering who the beauty is. The Hokage, however was panicking. _'How did Naruto break the seal?! Why is he a GIRL?! He wasn't a girl when he left the village!'_ He thought as he watched. The Kamis would pay a visit to him.

* * *

 _"All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
and I think that all that still matters is love ever after  
after the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you."_

* * *

Naruto began to sing along with him. A look of love and happiness on her face that matched Zabuza's. They sang the next verse together.

* * *

 _"You and I, right or wrong.  
There's no other one.  
After this time spent alone.  
It's hard to believe,  
that a man with sight could be so blind."_

* * *

Kushina was gushing on how beautiful Naruto while Sakura fumed. Sasuke watched in jealously as the soon to couple sing. He wanted Naruto for himself. Haku was cheering loudly outside with Tsunami and Inari. Kakashi growled at Zabuza with hatred. He too wanted Naruto, but never got her.

* * *

 _"Thinking about the better times.  
Must've been out of my mind.  
So I'm running back to tell you."_

* * *

Zabuza was shocked that Naruto sang so well. But he didn't care. He was happy to know that she loved him the same way he loved her. He smiled at the love of his life.

* * *

 _"All that' I'm after is a life full of laughter.  
Without you God knows what I'd do,  
all that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you."_

* * *

Naruto was happy that Zabuza loved her the same way she loved him. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. Her legs felt like jelly. It was a good thing that she was sitting on the rock.

* * *

 _"And I think that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
I know there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you  
No there's no life after you ya." ___

* * *

Naruto and Zabuza stared at each other. They never noticed that they were leaning towards each other. They kissed each other as the guitar disappeared. Everyone blushed and every in the nation had their eyes covered. The kiss became more passionate as Zabuza pushed Naruto back to the rock.

* * *

please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**don't own Naruto. I did, Naruto would be a girl, Haku will be her older brother, Zabuza will be he lover, Kushina would be revived and Minato would be burning in hell right now.**_

* * *

chapter 5: the love I wanna know

Kamis' pov

We blushed darkly as we tried and failed to make the image fade away. "Ahh! Why isn't it working?!" I screamed as we ran around like headless chickens. "I think the way the Image was made, it won't fade until they are done. And the way thing are looking, they won't stop until the sun is up." My sister said and our heads snapped to the screen. We screamed as Zabuza started to grab Naruto's ass. His hand went inside her dress. "No you fool! Stop doing that! Don't do that! You damn fool!" We cried as our blushes got darker as the dress slipped from Naruto's shoulder. The hairs on our necks raised as Naruto rubbed Zabuza's chest. We started to cry anime style as they continued.

* * *

Kushina's pov

Tsunami and I were cheering loudly while Sakura blushed darkly. Sasuke and Kakashi glared darkly at the image. Haku went into overprotective big brother mode. We glared at both them. Though they didn't pay any attention to us. "I always wanted grandkids! I can't believe it! If I hope he knock her up!" I cheered but muttered the last part to myself. Though Haku heard me and hit me on top of my head. "He would not Knock my baby sister if I have anything to say about it woman! He will never see the light of day if I could help it!" he shouted at me and I punched him in the head. "I want a grandchild and I one 9 months from now! I waited to damn long for this chance only to have it taken away from me!" I shouted at him and we glared at each other. "I'm not ready to be an uncle! I have to stop that fool from making my baby sister a mother!" Haku shouted as he tried to run to the clearing, but I grabbed him. "You are not stopping them you hear me?!" I growled at him and he glared at me. We shouted at each other until Tsunami made us sit down apart. We watched the show.

* * *

Zabuza's pov

I deepened the kiss as Naruto's hands roamed my chest. I pulled back when the need for air became too much. We panted as I moved the other strap to her dress. "You are so beautiful Hime. I can't hold back any longer." I said as I rubbed my head against Naruto's. "I can't hold back either, please Zabu, I don't wanna wait anymore. I know you don't wanna wait too." She said and I lost all control. I nearly ripped the dress Haku bought Naruto for her 18th birthday. I had always wondered why Naruto didn't age, and when I asked, she told me it was from a very bad accident as a child. it resulted as a child trauma, I never pressured her on it. Naruto gently pushed off my jacket. I took off the suit as Naruto took off her dress. We looked at each other and kissed each other.

* * *

Normal pov

 **(Lemon starts)**

Zabuza pulled off Naruto's bra as she pulled off his boxers. Naruto blushed darkly when she felt Zabuza's arousal on her thigh. It was so big and thick! "You're so big. I don't know if that'll fit." Naruto said as she gave mini-Zabuza a few strokes. Zabuza moaned as she stroked him. Naruto didn't know what she was doing to him. He won't last long if Naruto kept stroking him like that. He was losing his control. As much as he didn't want it to end, Zabuza grabbed Naruto's hand. "Baby, if you keep doing that, I won't last." Zabuza said as he pulled her hand away. She looked up at him. "Am I doing it wrong?" Naruto asked making him laugh softly. "No, you're doing great. But I don't want to cum all over you." Zabuza said as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto nodded at him and he kissed her softly. Zabuza pulled off Naruto's underwear. Zabuza couldn't wait anymore. "Can we start now?" Zabuza asked and Naruto looked at him. She nodded at him. She didn't know much about sex, but she trusted Zabuza enough to know what he was doing. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed into Naruto's waiting pussy. Naruto let out a low whine of pain as Zabuza entered her. Zabuza kissed Naruto as he entered her. This distracted his young lover. Zabuza pulled back and waited until Naruto started to squirm under him. She had a blush on her face. "You can move now koi." Naruto said and Zabuza started to rock forward and backward slowly. Naruto moaned and whimpered as he started to go faster. "Damn you're so tight." Zabuza said softly as he thrusted in and out. He couldn't take the pleasure he was getting. If it kept going like this, he'll blow his load pretty soon. "Ahh…Ahh… faster… harder…please… Ahh!" Naruto panted and Zabuza complied. He went faster, harder and deeper. He cummed inside of her pussy more than once. Naruto was a moaning mess. She never felt so much pleasure in her life. She had cummed multiple times. They had switched from Naruto's pussy to her ass. Zabuza was pounding Naruto into the rock. She arched her back and screamed when Zabuza hit a certain spot inside of her. Zabuza kept hitting that spot until he felt his limit coming. This girl had cumed on his dick multiple and making it hard for him to last longer. Naruto had made him cum more than once and it was getting to him. "I'm going to cum Hime… here it comes… Ahh!" Zabuza warned just before he blew his load into Naruto just as she cumed on to his thighs. Zabuza collapse panting with Naruto. Naruto rolled over and cuddled into Zabuza's side. She fell asleep with her head on his chest. Zabuza laughed softly and turned to wrap his arms around her. He then fell asleep, not realizing that he was still inside his young lover. the picture faded as the young lovers fell asleep. Both didn't know what would happen 9 months later. the stars that surrounded them had seeped into them. giving them the power to defeat enemies and make allies for years to come.

* * *

Kamis' pov

We had to watch for 8 hours of this live porn. We tried and failed to make it stop. But soon it was over. We were scared because they didn't use protection. We hoped against all hope that Kushina wasn't watching this.

* * *

Haku's pov

I was anime crying at how the Kamis hated me. I didn't do anything to them! "Why?! Why Kami?! Why?! I haven't do anything to you! What have I done to you to be punished this way!" I cried tot the sky. They didn't use protection at all! He was gonna be an uncle! Tazuna held me while I cried anime style. I vowed to get back at sensei.

* * *

Kushina's pov

I cheered the whole time Zabuza and Naruto had sex. I had a big grin on my face. "Yes! I'm getting my Grandkids!" I shouted as the couple fell asleep. I couldn't stop smiling. I laughed and cheered as I ran around the house.

* * *

Normal pov

The two lovers slept with dreams filled with the other. Smiles on their lips. They didn't have a care in the world at the moment. They held each other in a tight, protective, and loving embrace. They didn't know that they would get a very big and pleasant surprise a few days later. They were happy and didn't give a damn who didn't like it. The stars danced around them gently.

* * *

Kamis' pov

We smiled as we saw their dreams, though we were still blushing badly. "Why not pay the leaf a visit? We haven't talked to the Hokage for a long time." I said and they nodded at me. We felt enraged at how he let Naruto treated by the very village he protected. We opened a portal and walked through it. We walked into the office to see the Hokage sitting in his chair. "Hiruzen, we need to talk. Now." I said as my eyes went dark red. He turned to us and saw us. He looked scared. Good, he should be. Because he knows damn well what he has done. we glared at him as he sat there. "we are not pleased at how you treated our child of prophecy you senile old bat. care tell me why you tried to order her death?" I snarled at him. he shrunk back in fear. "that thing is not a child, it's a demon. the child was lost the day Minato. the demon shouldn't even be alive." he said and Rose, my sister, slapped him harshly and glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU COMDEMED A CHILD TO SUCH A LIFE OF HELL! WHAT IF THAT NO GOOD BASTARD THAT DARES CALL HIMSELF THAT LITTLE GIRL'S FATHER SEALED THE NINE TAILS INTO YOUR GRANDSON?! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL?! WOULD YOU STILL FEEL THE SAME WAY AS YOU DO NOW?! YOU EVEN HAD THE NERVE TO KIDNAP HER FROM THE FAMILY SHE MADE!" she screamed at him, angry. we all are. we were beyond angry. we were furious. "you will feel the same pain Naruto felt all her life." I said and he had a look of horror. we knocked him out and put him into sleep, making sure he didn't wake up until he knows how much pain Naruto knows. we smiled as he fell in a hemp. we faded away just as his guards came for him.

* * *

Naruto's pov

I woke up with to strong arms around me. I was on top of Zabuza. I heard him snoring softly and I laughed softly and my lover. I moved slightly and kissed him gently on the lips. then I was suddenly on my back. "you know I wouldn't mind waking up every morning to you kissing me." he said and I smiled at him. "I have two things to give to you my little flower." Zabuza said as he lifted me up. though I whined when I felt my but protest in pain. Zabuza laughed sheepishly. "sorry if I went too rough on you. I couldn't stop once I started." Zabuza said looking away. I smiled at him. "it's alright. I don't mind the pain." I said as I moved away. then we realized that Zabuza was still inside of me. we blushed darkly as he carefully move out me. he came out with a pop. "sorry about that. I didn't realize that I was still inside you." Zabuza said laughing nervously. I just giggled as I stood up, only to wobble and nearly fall if Zabuza hadn't caught me. "I guess the both of us need a bath." he said and I pouted at him. I didn't want to take a bath at the moment, but oh well. "No anal sex, my ass still hurts man." I said and Zabuza whined at me. I laughed at him. "you sir are to cute." I said and kissed him on his chest, since I'm to damn short to reach his head. I'm still mad about my height. but I didn't care. "I'm not cute, You're cute." Zabuza said as he pouted at me. I kissed his cheeks and blushed at his purr when I stroked his chest. "I am trying so hard not to fuck you right now, but you young lady are no help." Zabuza said and I laughed a little when he made animal sounds. I felt water surround us. _'he must've made a lake.'_ I thought as Zabuza let go of me. "I think I can help with that." I said with a cheeky smile. I heard him growl at me as I stroke his dick. "fuck baby I won't be able to stop myself if you keep doing that." Zabuza said as he closed his eyes. "then don't. fuck me. I wouldn't mind getting fucked silly by that monster cock." I said with a sly smile. he grabbed my arms and kissed me passionately as he then turned us around.

* * *

Zabuza's pov

 ** _lemon starts_**

I lost all control after Naruto said that and grabbed her. I kissed her passionately as I turned us around. I was lining my dick up with her pussy and slowly pushed in. Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss as she wrapped her legs around me. I filled her to the hilt. "oh Kami, how are you still so tight?!" I asked as Naruto's pussy gripped me tightly. she still felt so tight! I slowly rocked back and forth. "ahh... ahh... harder... ahh!" Naruto moaned as I went deeper. I complied and went harder. I hit the pack of her womb with every thrust. Naruto screamed and moaned every time I hit the back of her womb. her walls were trying to suck me dry. I went faster and she cummed on me. this girl didn't know what she was doing to me. I felt my limit coming. "I'm... gonna... cum... watch... out..." I warned and Naruto nodded at me. after a few more thrust I blew my load into her, which was a lot for me.

 _ **lemon ends**_

* * *

we panted as I pulled out of Naruto. "lets meet up back at HQ after this mission ok?" I asked as I hugged her. she smiled at me. "don't worry. I'll promise I met up with you and Oni-Chan. plus mom will probably want to met you." Naruto said as she unwrapped her legs and hugged me back. I laughed nervously at her. "will she try to kill me for taking you virginity?" I asked and she cocked her head. "if she don't Oni-Chan will." she said and I deflated at that. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." I said and Naruto laughed gently. "don't worry about it. I'll talk to them." she said with a smile I knew I couldn't resist. "ok the life of my buddy down below depend on you." I said with a pout as I sulked and Naruto kissed me with a soft laugh. I laughed along with her. we finished with our bath and got out. I was grateful to Haku for bring extra clothes the night before. we dried off and got dressed. I wore a black muscle shirt and Anbu pants. Naruto was wearing a big loose fitting black shirt and black knee length pants. as much as they don't look like ninja clothes, they are more durable then ninja clothes. "Naruto I got something to give you." I said as I took out a Scroll. Naruto looked at me. I opened the Scroll and unsealed what was inside. the 2 swords I bought and the necklace I made. the swords were in their sheaths. they had straps attached to them. I took the necklace and got behind Naruto. "can you move your hair out of the way baby?" I asked Naruto and she moved her hair. I put the necklace on and she gasped as I clasped the necklace together. she turned around and hugged me. kissing my chest repeatedly. "Arigato! I love it!" She said and I smiled at her. it made me happy to know that she loved the necklace. I grabbed the swords and placed them in her hands. I kissed Naruto softly. "I knew how much you loved swords, so I went out and busted my ass to get these swords for you." I said as her milky eyes widened in shock. "these swords will recognize only you as their master. "the first one is **_Orhime_** and the second one is _**REIMEI**_ __. the two most dangerous swords know to ninja. many tried and failed to wield these two mighty swords. only one person were able to wield them at their full power. no one knows his name unfortunately. he was a ghost among men on the battlefield." I explained and tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. "arigato. I love all three of them." she said and I wiped away the tears. I kissed her softly and smiled at her, even if she's blind, Naruto doesn't need sight to see my smile. I knew that she knew that I was smiling. she was so amazing. it was what made me fall in love with her badly. "I need to met up with Gato and I need Haku to stay with you." I said and she nodded at me. we kissed one last time and went our separate ways, not knowing what would occur in the future.

* * *

 _ **Naruto will come home to a over protective brother, a happy mother, and a angry team.**_

 ** _the next chapter will be longer depending on how much time I got, my sister will have the computer._**

 _ **please review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: please forgive me, i'm kinda in a writer's block. I'll try to update soon. srry!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**thanks for waiting! please review! it's official! oh I lost my flash drive so I have to re write everything. sorry!**_

* * *

Chapter 6: coming home

Naruto's pov

I walked home with a big stupid grin on my face. I couldn't stop smiling. **_"YES! Naru-Hime, go back and let him have his wicked way with you! Let him fuck you until you can't walk!"_** Denji shouted at me as he rammed against the cage with all his might. I blushed darkly, and I'm pretty sure that I made a new shade of red. _"I'm not going back to do that! You pervy fox!"_ I yelled at him embarrassed. We argued the whole way to the way to the house. By the time I got home, I was redder than any shade of red. I shook my head and opened the door only to get tackled to the floor. I grunted when I hit the floor. "My baby finally became a woman!" Mom shouted as she hugged me tightly. Haku hugged me tighter. He was anime crying. "No! Tell me it isn't true! Tell me that you aren't gonna be a mother!" He yelled in despair as he stroke my hair. I blinked in complete confusion at what they were saying. I was pulled up and pulled in by Mom and Haku. I 'looked' around, and I felt 3 angry stares, and 3 happy stares directed at me. Haku, being the over protective big brother he is with good reason, sat on my left while Mom sat on my right. A plate of food was set in front of me. I took a bite as Mom started talking. "Ok tell me who your boyfriend is?" Mom asked and I nearly choked. "Umm, he's a villager from another village who was visiting. I actually lost my virginity to him." I told her, but I suddenly have a feeling that someone is out to get me. I hoped that wasn't going to die today. I didn't know that the Kamis had showed everyone that I lost my virginity to one of the 7 swordsman. Though to Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, it was to a very handsome older man. Mom and Haku realized what I was doing and went along with it. Mom smiled at me. "Naruto. Why didn't you tell us that you were a girl?" Sakura asked growling at me. I turned my head to her. "Well, to put it short you sorry excuse of a human, I don't trust the leaf and I just plain don't like your ass." I told her making her growl angrily. Haku and Mom snickered loudly at the insult. Sakura fumed at the insult. Sasuke and Kakashi glared at me. I felt my eye twitched in irritation. I turned to them. "I don't like you so what. You are a bastard with duck ass hair, and you are a bastard who can't get it through you thick ass head that your comrades died fighting for their village. I don't give a damn who they are, they knew the dangers of being a ninja, but they still became ninja to fight in what they believed in. Whoever is your sensei must be turning over in his or her grave in shame." I said and Mom, Haku and Inari busted out laughing at the insults. I heard twin growls as I ate my food. Once I was done, I stretched and stood up and 'looked' at Mom and smiled. "Mom, I owe you a spar don't I?" I asked her and she blinked at me. I laughed softly as she realized I do owe her a spar. "Oh I totally forgot, let's go." She said as she pulled on my arm, which popped out of socket. We walked outside and went to a clearing not far from the house. I popped my arm back into place. "Darn it, that woman had a death grip on my arm and nearly tore it off." I muttered and I rubbed my arm as we walked. We stopped in a clearing and went into the middle of it. We took our stances and shot at each other.

No one's pov

 ** _~Battle begins~_**

Naruto and Kushina shot at each other. They were locked in a deadly taijustu battle. It was more of a dance than a battle. There was loud slaps and craters being made. Then they switched to a ninjustu battle. " ** _Water style: water phoenix_**!" Naruto said and a Phoenix formed out of water flew up behind her to attack Kushina, who eyes widened in shock at the size of the Justu. Then she smirked in pride at the progress Naruto made, but there was a great sadness that gripped her heart knowing that she had nothing to do with Naruto's training. She made hand signs for her attack. " ** _Earth style: earth bullets_**!" Kushina shouted and blew a lot of bullets made out of earth. Naruto dodge them. In fact she was running across them! Kushina was shocked as she dodged a kick.

 ** _Sidelines_**

Sakura's pov

 _'Oh my god! What was I thinking going after Sasuke?! Naruto is so much more powerful than him! I don't care if Naruto is a girl, I will make her mine!'_ I thought as my core started to drip. I watched at Naruto and her mom fight it out. I wanted to attack Naruto and have my wicked way with her. Oh my god, I want to have her babies, I want Naruto to make me hers and take me roughly. I was getting really wet. How was I gonna hide this?

Haku's pov

I watched in awe as I watched my mother and my little sister battle. It was beautiful to watch. The way they fight. It didn't look like a spar or a battle. It looked like a complicated dance to those who were committed to learn it. It took my breath away to watch it. I wanted the spar to last forever so I can see the dance of 2 deadly ninja. It was hard to look away. I couldn't stop staring. I hope this last at least to the end of the day.

Sasuke's pov

 _'Oh my Kami, I want Naruto to be my wife! Now that I know that Naruto is a girl, I can have her and make her my wife! I will seduce her and make her my wife! But how do I do it?'_ I thought as Naruto and her mother lock into a taijustu battle. It was more like a deadly dance, it went on for an hour before they switched to a ninjustu battle. It was beautiful to watch. I wanted to make both of them mine. I will make them mine. I smirked as I watched them fight.

Kakashi's pov

I stood there shocked. I never knew that Naruto was so strong. How strong was she? And how much power is she hiding? I can clearly see that she was holding back. I wanted to make it up to Naruto for not protecting her. I wanted to love her, hold her, and make sweet love to her. But damn it Zabuza got to her before I did. I watched as Naruto and Kushina dance around the clearing. I knew that Naruto was a part of a dangerous organization, which was why I wanted to train her. She was would've been one of my strongest students if I was given time to train her. If Naruto leaves, I would follow her and become a rouge. I would do anything for Naruto. I love her, and I would do my best to protect her.

 ** _Back to the battle_**

Kushina's pov

I dodged another Justu. "Wind style: wind gale!" I shouted and Naruto dodged it. She has a few scratches on her but she wasn't hurt. Naruto shot at me like a bullet and threw a punch at me. I dodged and threw a kick at her. She blocked it and used one hand. My eyes widened as Naruto started to make hand signs. "Water style: water fang bullet!" Naruto said and I blocked the attack. I hit a tree. I looked up to see Naruto running at me. Just as she was gonna hit I dodged and hit her side. My eyes widened when the tree broke in half. My hands moved to make hand signs. "Water style: violent bubble wave!" I said and I blew violent water bubbles at her. "Fire style: dragon flame!" Naruto said and the attacks hit and there was a mist. When the mist clears, I didn't see Naruto. I looked around but I didn't find her. "Lightning style: black panther!" Naruto called out and a panther made out of lightning shot from the ground and shout at me. My eyes widened as the attack came at me. I ran through a series of hand signs. "Fire style: fire wall!" I shouted and a fire shot up just in time for both attacks to hit. When the attack died down, I saw Naruto shooting at. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Naruto on the floor in front of me. She was out cold. I stood there looking at here with my eye twitching as I stared at my daughter. I passed out from shock.

 ** _~Battle ends~_**

Haku's pov

Mom and Naruto passed out, though Naruto passed out before she could give the finishing blow. I sighed as I walked over the beautifully created clearing. They didn't know that they made a beautiful garden while they were sparing. I smiled gently as I picked up Naruto. Kakashi picked mom up and we went home. I was smiling softly.

* * *

 _ **who should be Naruto's 3 other boyfriends too?**_

 _ **Kakashi:0**_ _**Itachi:0**_ _**gaara:0**_ _ **Shikamaru:0**_ _**Neji:**_

 _ **please review!** _


	8. chapter 8

**Ok I know i haven't been updating this story but I had a lot of testing going on and i'm fried at this moment and i just wnt to smash every computer i see. I got a poll going on check it out and vote please. I will add some characters of my own, I am sorry if I steal your character by mistake.** **the x was put there cuz fuck it.**

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

xx

xxx

xxxx

xxxxx

xxxxxx

xxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7: call of the hearts

Naruto's pov

~night time~

I stared at the sky. I was sitting on the dock not too far away from the house. Sakura and Sasuke were just sent back to the village, but I had to stay here. and Haku went back to the resistance there's no way I'm going back anyway. I don't want to. I just found out what kind of clan I have. I hated it. They ate flesh, and not only that, they enjoyed it. Mom had also told me that I mated for life with Zabuza. But she also told me that I will be able to have other mates aside from him. And being me, I felt that there is other pieces of my heart missing and I don't want to bring it up with Zabuza. not only that, I'm egaged to my uncle. who is also the leader of the resistance. I had always wondered why his eyes seemed to linger on me for too long. and if I went to him now, what will Zazuba say? I feel like I was cheating him for asking for more. I don't want to do that. And I hated what I am even more than I ever did before. It haunted me all the more when I think about it. I ate human flesh for most of my life, and I always wondered why I threw up food that I couldn't eat. I growled loudly and laid on my back. I blinked when I saw Kakashi and Zabuza's body heat staring down at me. "What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and turning to them. I stood up and 'looked' up at them. they don't know that I'm blind. no one does. "Is there something wrong?" I asked again and they sighed. "Naruto, your mom had explained to us about your clan. and she told us about the engagement." Kakashi said and I sighed. "I come from a family of Ghouls. We eat flesh. I never really took to eating other people bodies, but I know when to eat when I had to. not only that, I'm egaged to my uncle so my mom can get out of a arraged marriage with him." I said looking down feeling shame and self-hate build up inside my chest. I felt a hand pull my face up. I gasped softly when I felt a pair of lips on my lips and another pair of lips on my cheeks. My cheeks burned brightly when I felt hands move under my shirt and were moving upwards. "We love you just the way you are. We don't care about that. We love you for you. Don't ever change. we like sharing." Kakashi said as both he and Zabuza kissed me repeatedly. "In fact, I think you look sexy in blood. I wonder how you look covered head to toe in it." Zabuza said softly and Kakashi purred at me. "I had always wondered how she looked caked in blood head to toe." Kakashi said as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was blushing badly. "Um what about chocolate or candy?" Tsunami suddenly suggested and we froze. My mind shut down from the image of me being covered in any kinds of sweets. Then I passed out.

Zabuza's pov

Naruto was outside on the docks. She just found out what kind of clan she came from. She wasn't happy. Kushina pulled me and Kakashi aside from the others. The man wasn't happy with me, but I didn't care. I heard about what happened to him from his duck butt student. "Listen I just told Naruto about our clan. She didn't take it too well." Kushina said looking at Naruto through the window. "What's wrong?" I asked and Kushina let out a soft sob. "My clan is full of ghouls. They eat human flesh, but they only eat people like Gato. If one of us doesn't eat, they will welter away like flowers. But Naruto didn't know, so she has been scraping for food." She explained and my heart tightened with the news. "But she never showed that she had problems eating back at home base." I said and Kushina looked at me and forced a laugh. "Anyone from the Uzumaki clan can deceive, lie, and make other believe that they are weak. It seems that Naruto has made an art of all three. Not only that, Naruto is a prankster, whenever she is in danger, which she most likely has, she can use her skills as a prankster to defend herself if she is not trained in the art of our assassin ways." Kushina said looking at Naruto. "but, who trained her? I know thatthere isn't any more Uzumakis in the world." Kakashi said and Kushina started to shake. "there is one." she said softly. "who?" we asked as one. "my big brother Skull. my mother was going to have me marry him, and I didn't want to. he scared me and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. so I made them a deal." Kushina explained and cold dread made itself known to us. slowly anger made itself known as well. "what was the deal?" I asked slowly. I didn't want to know, but I had to ask. "if they break off the marriage, I'll give the first child I bear to them. if I had a boy, Skull will take him as his heir. if a girl, he will take her as his wife. but if I both he will take one as revenge." she said softly and I punched her. she fell to the ground. "you piece of shot mother. how could you do that?!" I hissed at her, my eyes glaring a dark red as I stared at her. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder. "you aren't fit to be a mother. you should've sacrifice what- ever thing you had with that bastard Minato so this shouldn't have happened. but no, you were selfish." Kakashi snarled at her as she got up. "like you're the ine to talk!!" Kushina snapped at him, only to be slapped. "you are Naruto's mother! what I did is nothing compared to the fact that you gave away your daughter's right to marry someone who won't kill her! have you forgotten that Skull has tried to kill you with Haku inside you! he had nearly suceeded! you have absolutely no right to criticize me for my mistake when you sold Naruto's soul to a man who has the soul of a devil!" Kakashi snarled at her, anger blazed in his eyes. the old man, his daughter and the brat had looked away from the window and looked at us in shock. we walked out to talk to Naruto. we silently walked behind her. she looked so cute. growled loudly and laid on her back. Naruto blinked when she saw us staring down at her. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting up and turning to them. Naruto stood up and looked up at us. "Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked again and we sighed. "Naruto, your mom had explained to us about your clan. and she told us about the engagement." Kakashi said and she sighed. "I come from a family of Ghouls. We eat flesh. I never really took to eating other people bodies, but I know when to eat when I had to. not only that, I'm egaged to my uncle so my mom can get out of a arraged marriage with him." Naruto said looking down. I pulled up her face with a hand. she gasped softly when she felt my of lips on hers and another Kakashi's on her cheeks. Naruto cheeks burned a very bright red when she felt our hands move under her shirt, and they were moving upwards. "We love you just the way you are. We don't care about that. We love you for you. Don't ever change. we like sharing." Kakashi said as the both of us kissed Naruto repeatedly. "In fact, I think you look sexy in blood. I wonder how you look covered head to toe in it." I said softly and Kakashi purred at her. "I had always wondered how she looked caked in blood head to toe." Kakashi said as he came up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around her waist. she looks so cute. Naruto was blushing badly. "Um what about chocolate or candy?" Tsunami had suddenly suggested and we froze. we saw Naruto's mind shut down from the image of her being covered in any kinds of sweets. Then she passed out, on Kakashi. lucky bastard. our pants felt too tight at the image. we looked at Tsunami who had a evil smile on her face. "are we safe?" Kakashi asked and I gulped loudly. "no. we are not." I said as he laid Naruto on the tree. and with that, we ran.

 **~2 hours later~**

we were tied together and were being dragged back to the house. how the devil in an Angel's skin found us? we will never know. "how did she find us?" I groaned softly as we were yanked. "don't know. she a devil I tell you." Kakashi grumbled softly. "you got that right." I said as we got back to the house. but we didn't go inside the house. oh no. we were tied to the tree near by. our eyes twitched angerily at her. "now don't go anywhere boys. or **_else."_** Tsunamisaid with a dark glint in her eye. we shivered as she walked away. we sighed softly. Kakashi looked at the sky. "how did you and Naruto meet?" he asked and I sighed. "our leader was the one who brought her in. he has a soft spot for the kid because of how he found her. she was driven by fear too." I said as I looked away. "what do you mean?" Kakashi asked and I loked at him. "you never had to live in fear all you life. Naruto did. when our leader had found Naruto, she was sleeping in a clearing wearing clothes that were shot to hell. she was beaten badly. and when she woke up, she beat the ever loving hell out of all of us with no training whatsoever. and the kid did it without any remorse too. Naruto had used what she had at the the time and used our moves against us. we didn't stand a chance against her. and man did it hurt to explain to the leader what happened." I explained as I looked at the lake. "she copied our styles. she mixed our fighting styles together and used it as her own. she fights well. when the boss man came out to deal with her, she had already reopened her wounds and was halfway through our men. he was pissed that we were losing to a kid her age. and when he fought her, he lost out right. she forced him to go all out. she had escaped of course. she was the only one to go against him with no training and still live to tell about it. took us 2 years to find her again and get her to join us." I explained with a smile. "it took months for her to tire out. we had to keep her chained down to the bed. she never slept. she never ate. Naruto had so little faith in humanity that she never had anything made by a human at all. she even a took a 4 full bites out of the boss when he said that she will never leave. and swallowed. said it was due to hunger and mostly anger thst she took 4 bites out if him. never said sorry for it either. she said that never regretted that decision." I said with a laugh. "so Naruto joined us and was trained with us. Naruto was a spy for the resistance. she lived a double life with us." I said as I stared at the lake. Kakashi had been silent the whole time I told the story. "will tell me your leader's name?" he asked and I looked at him. "and get killed? nope. my friend, names are out of the question. I tell his name? I'm a dead man." I said with a laugh. "it was worth a try." he said with a shrug. "what was Naruto like? the real Naruto?" Kakashi asked and I smiled at him. "she is a angel. she is a mother to kids who doesn't have a parent or a mother. there isn't a soul in the world that can hate her."

 ** _~timeskip~_**

the witch finally let us go and we went inside the house. dinner was almost ready and Naruto was upstairs eating. Kushina was talking with her. I wanted to go up there and beat the hell out of her, but I restrained myself. "she needs to know why." Kakashi said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I know that! that doesn't mean I won't like it." I snapped and sighed softly. I looked upstairs. then looked away. I sat down. "what do you think is happening up ther-" suddenly a scream sounded and Kakashi and I sprinted up there.

Naruto's pov

I goared at the bitch that dared called me her daughter. "I'm so sorry. nothing I can do will make you forgive." Kushina said as she looked at me. she was on her knees. "how about selling you into the sex trade? maybe after beating the hell out of you and torturing you till I get bored of you." I snapped at her. I was pissed off because this bitch has been doing nothing but make excuse after excuse and I'm tired of it. "admit it. you didn't love him and didn't want want to be in a marriage that you didn't want. so you used me to get out of it." I hissed at her. she shook her head. I snorted at her and took a bite of the bandit I found trying to rape a girl. "he wanted to marry me because he wanted the power I processed. he just wanted power. I didn't want a life where I was used as a breeding stock." she said with a sob. my eyes snapped to her. I glared at her. "and using your child to stand in yoyr palce?! you spineless whore. you didn't want to get out of the marriage just because of that! you were doing it so you can keep your power." I hissed at her and dropped the arm I was eating. I stalked over to her. "I met my uncle. yes, he was cold and unforgiving, but there's a reason why he is like that. he wants revenge against the woman who took the life of his beloved wife. he told me his story. he told me how you were jealous because you weren't the center of his world anymore and that he found someone to love, and because you couldn't accept this fact, you killed her in cold blood and wanted to kill his child, but took her in instead and as his punishment, he now forever believes that his child is dead and he is unworthy of a child bared by him because he failed to protect his only daughter. that was the crime that you committed. the crime that sealed your fate. but be warned, he is coming for you. and when he does find you, there will be hell to pay. but for now, I won't do a thing to you." I said with a sadistic smile and a dark glint in my eye. "there is something that always bugged me. I look more like Skull than I do Minato and you." I said and Kushina flinched at the name Skull. a nasty smile found its way to my lips. she was shaking. "oh this is rich. the great Red Hot-Blooded Habanero is cowering at the mere mention name of her very fearsome criminal brother." I laughed softly and glared at her. "but, all sadistic humor aside, is Skull uzumaki my father? is the woman you killed my mother?" I asked but Kushina didn't answer. she didn't have too. her silence gave her away. tears ran down my cheeks. anger ripped threw my veins. I punched her. then slapped her. suddenly, I something grow from the base of my back. Kushina looked like she was about to die. I looked behind me and saw another me. only, the other me was covered in blood. I smiled. "Hi Naru. nice to see you." I said and she grinned. Kushina screamed.

Skull's pov

I looked over the map to the nations, trying to find a new place to hide. the leaf is getting to close. I sat down in my chair and sighed. _'Naruto'_. a voice whispered in my head. my mind was filled with images of Naruto. will she run like Kushina? will Kushina try to kill her like she did with Nozomi? my eyes were getting heavy. I looked at the moon. I thought of Naruto. I felt a stab of pain when I look at her. she reminds me of the child I lost. her bright smiles and her kind nature. her ability to understand the pain of others. she never failed to bring a smile to my face. though she never knew it. Naruto is a very, _very_ , talented artist. she makes everything for everyone. I still have every present she ever made me. she has a knack for making swords as well. and anything she made were beautiful. just like she is. I never admitted it to anyone, even myself, I fell in love with purple haired girl. I will have revenge against the leaf for what they have done. they took our angel. and they will pay. it was only a matter of time before I get her back. till then, I can only hope that she can keep fighting.

 ** _please review!!_**


End file.
